On Fire
by L122yTorch
Summary: Kirk and Spock set out to gather scientific information about a newly discovered planet, but their mildly routine expedition quickly turns dangerous. They find themselves holed up in a cave, unable to communicate with the Enterprise. Jim's hurt and delirious and maybe a little bit naked. Smut ensues, naturally.


To say that this mission is a disaster, would be a gross understatement.

What had begun as a simple exploratory mission of a class M planet had quickly gone downhill. Kirk, Spock and Rorsk beamed down to the surface of the planet to take some readings and gather some information.

Now Rorsk was dead, communication with the Enterprise was severed, and Kirk and Spock stayed holed up in a cave-like structure. Both were littered in an array of bruises and cuts, Kirk more than Spock.

The man's usually shining golden uniform was torn and had blotches of bright red smeared in various places. Seeing his captain like this made Spock's stomach turn. So instead he kept his dark eyes focused on the entrance of the cave; even when it was long evident that their attackers had disappeared.

"Spock," Kirk's voice sounded weak, it cracked. The vulcan turned toward his friend, concern evident in his eyes.

While the pair fought two attackers hand-to-hand, Jim's hand got sliced open by a crude blunt object that his enemy possessed. They fought the deadly pair off and made a run for it, but Jim tripped. His golden jaw smacked against the ground and his hands laid on the ground, trying to prop himself back up. They ran until their legs could go no farther.

And as soon as they made camp in the cave, Spock noticed Jim behaving unusually. His words sounded funny and he was sweating profusely. So Spock examined him, running scrupulous eyes over every cut and bruise until his gaze fell to Jim's hand, where two burs were stuck in the flesh.

Spock carefully removed the sticky foreign object, that he already knew contained some sort of toxin. Jim just stared at him with big blue eyes spread wide in alarm.

"Think I'm gonna be okay?" he asked, panic pouring through his veins. "You are very resilient captain," Spock said in reply. "You should lie down."

So Jim tried his best to relax while Spock kept watch over the cave entrance.

Jim was struggling. At first he felt pain, but that pain was gone, it was replaced with some synthetic euphoria. He felt happy and mildly delirious, but most of all, he felt each emotion he was experiencing to be intensified greatly. I bet Spock would find all of this fascinating, he thought to himself.

"You are sweating a great deal," Spock said, shocking Kirk out of a swimming daydream. Jim gulped and looked up at Spock, his eyes focusing as they drank in the angular features of his friend.

Kirk's usually gold hair was dark and matted, his expression was relaxed. He took a hand and began to pull up his tattered shirt. "Need to get this off…I'm so hot…" he said, trying his best to get the fabric off his body, but failing.

"May I help?" Spock asked, hesitation apparent in his voice. But Kirk didn't notice the verbal tremor, since he was engaged in a battle most serious with his shirt. "Sure," he finally answered.

Spock reached out and took the fabric in his hands, carefully peeling it off Jim's body. His fingers brushed against the captain's skin and an explosion of lust erupted inside Jim's chest. The human kept his eyes religiously glued to Spock's face as the shirt made it's way through one arm, and then the next. And finally it was over his head, and off his body, and he could swear that heat was just radiating off him.

The more he looked at Spock, the more entranced he was; by the way the Vulcan's dark eyes intently focused on the actions being carried out by his slim, muscular hands. At this point, Jim was flat out staring at his first officer.

"How do you feel?" Spock asked in a near whisper.

Jim's plump pink lips parted, his eyes stared at Spock's lips, he looked tired. "I feel…like I'm on fire," he answered.

Spock shifted uncomfortably. He was kneeling next to Jim. Growing more concerned by the minute.

As a child, Spock's mother would feel his forehead when he was sick, to determine if he was running a fever. He thought of doing this now, but contended with the notion that he already knew Jim had a fever and that there was little he could do.

Yet…he still desired to complete the action, perhaps in an attempt to comfort his friend.

So he brought a hand up to Jim's forehead. The man beneath it groaned and slammed his eyes shut. It was like having an ice pack put on his face, it felt so damn good.

Spock just looked at him in surprise.

"God…feels so good," Jim slurred. "Why are you so cold?"

"Vulcans, having adapted to living on a desert planet, have a standard temperature much cooler than that of a human's."

"More Spock, I need more," he pleaded.

"More of what?"

"Of you," the words tasted like sugar on Jim's tongue. "I'm going to die of a fever before the sun even comes up if you don't…keep me cool," he huffed. Jim mentally applauded himself for how coherent that sounded. Too bad he didn't realize what his face looked like saying it.

He looked like he usually would after a long night of rough drinking.

Spock nodded, "alright," was all he said.

It was like a slow motion porno happening before Jim's eyes as he drank in the sight of Spock taking off his science blues. He gulped down a fierce affection for Spock that had long lived behind his ribcage, and simply watched as the now shirtless Vulcan moved towards him, hovered over him, lowered himself on top of him.

It was like being plunged into an ice bath, having Spock's flesh against his. A moan slipped past his lips, and he thought ten thousand obscene thoughts about his friend in less than the amount of time it took for the Vulcan to assume the position.

The man beneath him was much hotter than he had expected, the fire pulled at the blood beneath his skin and made his flesh bright pink and flush. It was a heat that nipped at his skin and made it tingle.

Spock kept his mental shields firmly in place, but could still feel beats of desire, lust, affection and … love? Against his better judgement he turned his head to look at Jim, face to face.

He was met with eyes as deep as the ocean and as blue as the sky, with swirling black hole pupils blown wide. As soon as Jim took in Spock's face, he writhed beneath the man above him.

"Am I hurting you?" Spock asked.

Jim gulped and let out a heavy breath, "no, you're not hurting me," he said, bringing his hands to Spock's sides. He applied some pressure and imagined the dimples his fingers were making in the cold flesh. Spock's face flushed green.

He let his hands roam across Spock's taut back and pressed his sweaty forehead against the Vulcan's.

It was obvious to all present that he had a straining erection, and inhibitions gone, he gently bucked it into Spock's body. "Captain…" Spock whispered through a dry mouth. But Jim cut him off. "Please…fuck Spock…please just…" the words trailed off as he buried his head in Spock's cool neck.

"So bad…I want you so bad…" he mumbled into the neck. His dick strained against his pants painfully as he rutted into his first officer, their bodies rubbing together. Spock brought a hand up to Jim's head, moving it back to look at him, keeping a cool palm on his hot head. But he never said to stop, he just looked at the man beneath him, rutting into him like an animal.

Jim reached between them and instead of attempting to fool with the button and zipper, just pushed his pants, one hip at a time, until his erection was free. Spock kept his eyes on Jim's.

"Spock…want you, need you, help…"

The Vulcan experienced a desperation to interact, to touch to comply, but he couldn't…he could never take advantage of his captain. "Jim…I can't," he said breathlessly. Through their touch, Spock could feel a pang of rejection. "I do not want to take advantage of your current state," Spock said.

Jim knew that whatever point Spock was making was probably valid, but he didn't give a fuck. He wanted Spock and was frustrated by this turn of events, so he dug his blunt nails into Spock's back and moved against the Vulcan anyway, ignoring whatever pain existed from cuts and bruises.

Spock could feel Jim's hot penis rubbing against his own clothed erection. "Need to feel you against me," Jim said, scooting up, his dick rubbing against Spock's belly. He moaned and ran his fingers through Spock's hair.

Spock felt lust and alarm in equal parts consume his thoughts. "You should cease your movement, the friction it is creating will only make you warmer," the science officer tried to reason.

Jim stopped for a moment, which shocked Spock. He took heaving breaths and looked down at the Vulcan, his hips began to jerk. "Want you to watch me…watch me cum. If you won't help…then just watch…" he begged.

So Spock set his jaw tight and bowed his head to look between them. The head of Jim's angry red cock was sliding between their bare stomachs. It was pulsing and emitting a liquid, and Spock was so tempted to reach between them and grasp it. His heart beat desperately in his side as Jim clawed at his his hair, his back, his body and mind.

"Take it Spock…please…pleaseeee," Jim groaned. Instead of considering it further, Spock reached out and grasped Jim's cock, pumping his hand up and down it's length. The touch was a cool shock to Jim's system. In just a few strokes he could feel his balls tighten, but he tried to hold on longer.

Spock's head was still turned down, staring at his own hand wrapped around Jim's glossy dick, and Jim's burning mouth was on his pointed ear. "Spock…I…'m cominnn" he ground out with an obscene moan as he shot ropes of cum onto their bodies.

He continued to rut until his body was spent and Spock looked back up at him with hooded eyes that screamed 'sex.' Their foreheads bumped together and with an uncoordinated hand, Jim pushed Spock's face until it was angled right to kiss.

He dug a searing hot tongue into the Vulcan's mouth and reveled in the feel of the slightly scratchy tongue he found there. He kissed him until his neck grew sore and his eyelids too heavy.

They fell asleep. Or at least, Jim did.

Notes: I had no time to proofread, so I apologize in advance!


End file.
